


The Office

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:49:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22398097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chasten decided to take initiative and spend some quality time with his husband at the office.
Relationships: Pete Buttigieg/Chasten Buttgieg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Anonymous





	The Office

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the secret service can’t track me down for writing this about our future President and first Gentleman.

Chasten hadn’t seen Pete for in any non-campaign capacity for the past two weeks, and he was horny enough to want to make the most of this brief reprieve between campaign events and meetings. While they were back in South Bend for a few days, Pete had to go to the office to catch up on his mayoral work. Ignoring the curious looks from the staff and interns, he barged into Pete’s office and locked the door. 

Pete looked up from the stack of papers on his desk, left brow furrowed due to confusion. 

“Chasten?” He asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Chasten answered as he shrugged off his suit coat. “Except I haven’t touched you in three weeks, four hours, and forty-six minutes.”

The worry immediately melted off Peter’s face and was replaced with something fond. “You missed me that much?”

Instead of responding to that he simply gave Peter a heated look and said, “Take off the suit and sit on the couch.”

The high points on Peter’s cheeks brightened but he did as he was told, and, in a blur, he was on the couch in nothing but his underwear looking slightly bemused. Chasten loosened his tie and pulled a tube out of his desk before he stalked over to Pete like the other was a feast and Chasten had been starving all week.

“You couldn’t wait until the I got home?” Pete asked when Chasten got on his knees and pulled down Pete’s jockstrap.

“I haven’t had a moment’s peace in ages and I’ve been so horny today, I feel like I’m losing my goddamn mind.” Chasten glanced at his watch before he pulled off his own clothing.

“We have thirty minutes left until your next staff meeting and I plan to make the most of it.”

Pete opened his mouth to be the voice of reason but what actually came out was a strangled moan when Chasten sucked down most of his cock in one swift motion.

“Holy shit, love,” Pete choked out and Chasten looked up at him under his eyelashes with his reddening lips stretched wide over Pete’s dick. He looked positively sinful, and that moment was probably the quickest it had ever taken Pete to get fully hard. He nearly felt dizzy with the force of his arousal. Chasten made a noise in his throat as Pete hardened, a choking sound, and Pete put his fist against his mouth to muffle his whimper.

Chasten relaxed his gag reflex and kept going until Pete was completely down his throat. It was no easy feat, but it was something that Chasten had dreamed about doing for several days now. He was already fully hard against his own thigh, loving the weight and taste of his lover.

In the meantime, he squeezed some lube on his fingers and pushed one into his asshole. He was already so ready for it there was hardly any resistance, so he pushed in another to stretch himself as quickly as possible.

Pete groaned again, face flushed, as he watched Chasten do this, and had to bite his knuckle by the time Chasten had three fingers inside of him and moaned around Pete’s cock. If they weren’t under a time constraint, and if Pete’s brain wasn’t being blown out through his dick, Pete would try to take back some control and play a little. When they had time, Pete would take the other apart and praise until Chasten was begging to come.

As it were, Pete knocked his head back against the wall and stifled another moan when Chasten began to work up a rhythm, bobbing his head up and down Pete’s cock inch by inch. Drool dribbled down his chin. It was obscene and gorgeous, and Pete scarcely wanted it to end. At the very least, Pete wanted to come like this. Chasten had other ideas though, and Peter made a noise of disappointment when Chasten pulled away with swollen, wet lips. Chasten leaned in and licked up a bead of precum forming on his tip and Peter couldn’t help but bite his lip, completely turned on. The moment was ruined when Chasten glanced at his watch and muttered, “only fifteen minutes Peter”. 

Chasten squeezed lube on Pete’s cock, which twitched in response, and stroked Pete once or twice before standing. With little preamble, Chasten climbed onto Pete’s lap and angled Pete’s dick to go into his hole. It was a little overwhelming with how quickly they were going.

“Do you want a condom?” Pete grunted out when Chasten held him still.

“No,” Chasten answered simply and sank down slowly on Pete’s cock. It was slow going because of how big he was, and Pete’s hands went to hold Chasten’s hips automatically, even if he felt like his participation in this scenario hardly mattered. Even if Pete was a little annoyed at how Chasten had reduced him to his dick, he felt wonderful around him. He was hot and tight, and Pete memorized every little twitch on Chasten’s face while Chasten stilled to adjust to Pete’s size.

There was a hot flush on the mayor’s chest running up his neck to his cheeks and a bead of sweat forming at his temples. Pete didn’t have much time to admire all these little facets because Chasten soon became comfortable enough and lifted himself up to slam back down on Pete’s cock.

Pete moaned. Chasten felt so good and Pete knew Chasten knew it because even with his pupils blown wide and the flush on his cheeks, Chasten had on that little self-satisfied smirk. It drove Pete wild, and he held Chasten’s hips to fuck up into him as Chasten pounded down, and Chasten lost his rhythm, moaning openly for the other to hear. Pete kissed him solidly and swallowed down those moans as their tongues entwined and Pete kept fucking.

Chasten took it so wonderfully. Pete was like a firebrand inside of him, stretching him deep and wide, and Chasten wasn’t quite sure how he had survived without this. Pete had the thickest real dick he had ever taken; even Chasten’s toys don’t compare. Chasten had spent several nights, fucking himself on his biggest toy imagining it was Pete. He had literally fantasized of this exact moment, on his knees on his bed, moaning into his pillow, imagining it was Pete that was really pounding him. The real thing couldn’t compare.

Chasten’s rhythm was now thoroughly off as Pete took complete control and kept Chasten suspended above his knees. Chasten guessed that they had about seven minutes left, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, just out of his reach.

Pete sensed this and changed angles, so he glanced right against Chasten’s prostate and was a little smug at Chasten’s sudden shout. Chasten panted in Pete’s ear as he grappled for purchase against his husband when he didn’t let up against his prostate. Electricity sparked from Chasten’s toes to his eyes and he shook, closer than he thought.

“Fuck,” Chasten rasped and repeated it like a mantra when Pete sped up, hitting that spot directly, making him spasm with pleasure. It only took a moment and then, Chasten was coming with a yell. His cum spurted on both of their abs and Pete kept fucking him through it until he was pushed over the edge himself by Chasten squeezing and twitching around him.

Chasten looked wrecked when he pushed back his sweat slicked hair and stood on wobbly legs. Anyone who looked at him would be able to tell he had just had sex, if they couldn’t smell it on him. It was a minor miracle that Pete had had his office soundproofed a long time ago. He looked completely unconcerned when he glanced at his watch and bent down to pick up his trousers. Peter couldn’t help but stare; Chasten had a fantastic ass and when cum dribbled down the back of Chasten’s thigh, Pete had to stop himself from pushing Chasten over his desk to fuck him again.

“You aren’t going to wear underwear?” Pete asked when he remembered to speak again. It was an odd decision, considering what had just happened.

“I wanna feel your cum drip out of me,” Chasten murmured, as if it were normal thing to say, and Pete sucked in a breath, completely aroused.

“You can’t just say stuff like that, babe,” he complained.

Chasten raised an eyebrow. “Why, what are you going to do about it?”

Before Pete could respond to that, Chasten’s intercom beeped, and his chief of staff said,

“Mayor Pete, reminder that the staff meeting is in a couple of minutes.”

Pete pressed a button and answered, “I’ll be there soon, Laura”.

It was amazing how easily he disguised how raw his throat must have been.

To Chasten, Pete said, “Be at the house at five thirty. There will be a surprise for you”. 

And Chasten knew he’d be right on time.


End file.
